Her sister
by Meye
Summary: Short Vignette. A gift for my lovely Jacal Ste. Worme.


**To: **_A very belated b-day gift to Jacal Ste. Worme... A short story about her favorite pairing! Happy birthday again! xoxo_

**Warning:** _Un-beta'd!_

* * *

><p><strong>Her sister<strong>

_**Invisibility**__** –**_

He doesn't care for her. Even before knowing what she really was; she was nothing more than Buffy' sister and there wasn't anything that would change that. He knew deep down inside, that she always tried her best to be so much more, but he couldn't care less. He sees her as a mean to an end; she is the key to open and to close a gateway for a demonic dimension. He has only one meaning in his life and she's called Buffy Summers. Spike had always been a one woman man and that would not change even if the world came crashing down on him. He doesn't care for the sister; she's invisible to him as long as she can be used for a certain purpose.

_**Hatred**__** –**_

When he sees the broken and dead body of the one he had sworn to kill than had fell in love with; he is taken by such a grief feeling that he doesn't know if he'll make it to the next day. But he does and he sees her, for once he sees her; an unused key, the one for whom Buffy sacrificed her life. And he can't take it. He can't bear to look at her; he hates her more than he has ever hated Angel/Angelus.

_**Sacrifice –**_

They made her come back. He's happy because he finally got the girl, but the sorrow in her eyes is hard on him and he seems to be the only one to really see it and understand it. In the end, he wants to do good and when he starts to feel the burning in his chest, he knows his time as finally come and in that moment he forgives Dawn. Because he knows that Buffy only wanted peace for her soul and to protect the ones she loved. Buffy tells him that she loves him, but she never did and probably never will, but she cared enough to give him that and that is enough for him. He dies in peace.

_**Angel**__** –**_

When he comes back in Angel's office, he thinks his worst nightmare has come true. But he stays in the end. He has forgotten about Sunnydale and thinking about it, makes his heart ache.

_**Buffy**__** –**_

The Immortal got to her before they could. Apparently, she is happy and he moves on; focusing on his new life, fighting alongside Angel and his crew.

_**Healing**__** –**_

They barely made it through, but in the end, it was Willow, Xander and the new Slayers that had come to their help. And with the witch help Angel had slayed a dragon (and would brag about it for the rest of their lives) But Spike had almost perished in the final battle and that had been the last straw for him. He needed to enjoy life more instead of fighting. So he went away…

_**Alive**__** –**_

When he saw her again, he didn't recognize her at all. Ten years had passed since the last time he had seen her and she had grown up a lot. Gone was the stick figure; it had been replaced by a gracious woman. She had been the one to call him over. Curiosity had won over and he had sat with her. It had been a shock when she had revealed who she was. Surprisingly, they had talked for hours and it had been ages since he had felt like that; alive.

_**Friendship**__** –**_

Instead of moving again, Spike had decided to stay around. He and Dawn had started to form this weird friendship. She would talk about University, life and whatnot and he would talk about his years with Angel and his travelling. Other times, they would play videogames, eat pizza and laugh until the sun would start to rise in the sky or they would simply sit in silence.

_**First time**__** –**_

It was in one of those moments of silence that Spike saw her for the first time. She had always been the sister, but after two years spent at her side; she had become Dawn. She had been trying to concentrate on homework while biting the side of her lips before munching on her already half munched pencil cap. The simple movement had caught Spike's eyes and he hadn't been able to look away. That day, Dawn had become something new to him; she had become beautiful.

_**Something more**__** –**_

It had happened in the most cliché way possible. He had saved her from a vampire attack one night and in the heat of the moment, she had kissed him. The kiss had surprised both of them, but then had pounced at each other and the kiss had escalated until they had ended up fucking against a tree hidden by numerous bushes. From that point on, they became something more than just friend. The passion flying between them was obvious and they would spend most of their nights in bed, waking up tangled in each other the next morning. And fast enough, Buffy became Dawn's sister.

_**Love**__** –**_

It hit Spike the day she turned 30 and he cried. He had been there with the whole gang as they had celebrated Dawn's birthday, but when she had blown her candles, he had realized for the first time that she was getting older. And it hit him; he would lose her one day to old age or something worst and he could bear it, because… he loved her. He had been so shocked when he had felt tears coming down his cheeks. Dawn had had seconds to see his face before he had ran away; unable to face this. He had cried all day long in his apartment; breaking things and raging about his life.

That night, as he lied in bed, he had heard someone unlocking the front door and tiptoeing its way to his bed. He hadn't really been surprised to see a concerned Dawn. She had gently asked to know what had happened and he had told her everything. She had smiled at him and had simply said:

"_I love you Spike."_

He had pulled her in his arms and they had kissed and made love all night long…

_**Forever –**_

Not even a year after her 30th birthday, Dawn had asked Spike to turn her with Willows help who had made sure to keep Dawn's soul from leaving her body upon her transformation. Since then, they hadn't left each other side.

He had gone through so much… His friends and family had all passed away, but for Angel and his Goddess sidekick. But the two were far away from him and it was especially the last thing he cared about as he plunged into his lover center. She was bent over the loveseat begging for more and he pounded into her tightness. Spike loved the feeling of being inside of her and even after more than 100 years he still couldn't go a day without it. She would always forget herself, biting her lips and he would snaps; sometimes she also did it on purpose.

Spike knew about it, but he would never tell her that he knew; he was after all still a gentleman and a romantic poet…


End file.
